<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quit your moping (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634938">Quit your moping (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron knows what's up, Alexandria gossip, Feelings, M/M, Mrs. Neidermyer makes pasta now, Pining, Pouting, Spaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron parle avec Daryl pour lui faire comprendre qu’il doit être courageux et dire à Rick ce qu'il ressent et d’arrêter de faire la tête parce que Rick ne fait pas attention à lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quit your moping (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts">TWDObsessive</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457953">Quit Your Moping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive">TWDObsessive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron déposa une pile de spaghetti dans l’assiette de Daryl.</p><p>"Tes préférées, pas vrai ?"</p><p>Daryl grogna son accord et attrapa sa fourchette, attrapant des pâtes avant même que Aaron ne se soit assit.</p><p>"Où est ta moitié ?" demanda le chasseur la bouche pleine.</p><p>"En train de cuisiner des trucs avec Mme Neidermyer. Il mange là-bas ce soir."</p><p>Daryl prit une gorgée de sa bière et regarda Aaron suspicieusement. "Et tu t’en fiches ?"</p><p>"De quoi ?"</p><p>"Bah…. Tu sais. Il n’est pas là avec toi. Il est en train de faire quelque chose d’autre. Avec quelqu’un d’autre."</p><p>"Et bien, de un… le quelque chose d’autre est juste apprendre à faire des pâtes faites maison…. Il est pas prêt de coucher avec la vieille Mme Neidermyer. Et de deux, on était dehors à essayer de recruter aujourd’hui. Alors des fois je fais mes trucs et il fait les siens. Pas de problème. Le monde fonctionnait comme ça bien avant que les morts ne se réveillent."</p><p>Daryl enfourna une autre fourchette pleine de trop de spaghetti dans sa bouche. "Je suppose," murmura-t-il.</p><p>"Comme avec toi et Rick," dit Aaron en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.</p><p>Daryl commença à s’étouffa et attrapa sa boisson. "Qu’est-ce ça veut dire ? On n’a pas la même chose que vous."</p><p>"Ok, admettons que vous n’avez pas la même chose -"</p><p>"Ça l’est pas, mec. On est juste amis. Enfin, une famille. Comme des frères."</p><p>"Alors serais-tu énervé si <em>ton ami</em> était chez les Neidermyer à apprendre comment cuisiner un plat qu’il sait que tu adores ?"</p><p>Daryl haussa les épaules, poussa son plat vide et s’affaissa dans sa chaise. "Plus qu’un ami, j’ai dis. Comme un frère."</p><p>"C’est pas ce qui est important ici. Ce qui est important c’est-"</p><p>"Je tuerai pour lui. Mourrai pout lui. Pour ses enfants, aussi. C’est juste… Il n’est pas chez les Neidermyers, ok ? Il est chez Jessie. Probablement en train de la baiser maintenant. Alors la prochaine fois où on sera dans la merde dehors, il ne me protégera plus comme avant. Il la protégera, elle."</p><p>Aaron hocha la tête et termina son repas laissant le silence entre eux s’étendre.</p><p>"J’ai pas l’impression que tu sois le genre de gars qui ait besoin de protection. Tu peux t’occuper de toi-même dehors," dit Aaron en posant sa fourchette et son couteau dans son plat vide.</p><p>Daryl plissa des yeux vers Aaron en réponse.</p><p> Aaron prit une grande inspiration. "Daryl, je t’aime bien, mec. T’es un bon gars. Et je veux te voir heureux. Je vois des choses. Je sais des choses. J’ai observé ton groupe pendant des semaines avant de vous rencontrer."</p><p>"Et alors."</p><p>"Et alors je sais comment tu te sens envers Rick. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Dans la façon dont tu bouges autour de lui. Dont tu lui parles. Je suis assez perceptif."</p><p>"Va te faire foutre," dit Daryl sans réel venin et sans faire un mouvement pour arrêter la conversation.</p><p>"Le truc, Daryl, c’est que c’est dans ses yeux aussi. La façon dont il bouge. Regarde vers toi après chaque mot. Vient vers toi après chaque conversation avec le groupe."</p><p>Daryl pouffa et but de sa bière presque vide. Aaron se leva et en attrapa deux de plus dans le frigo.</p><p>"C’est pas que j’ai envie de le baiser, Aaron. C’est juste que… je veux pas qu’il la baise, <em>elle</em>."</p><p>"Daryl, mec. Il n’y a qu’une seule raison pour <em>ne pas</em> vouloir que quelque baise une autre personne."</p><p>Le chasseur croisa les bras et fit la tête.</p><p>Aaron se leva et déposa leur plat vide dans l’évier. "Je pense que tu devrais lui dire quelque chose."</p><p>"Je suis venu ici pour manger pas pour me faire psychanalyser."</p><p>"Et bien, tu as fini de manger et tu es toujours là donc la psychanalyse est un bonus." Aaron s’éloigna de l’évier et s’appuya contre le comptoir.</p><p>"Tu te morfonds depuis que je te connais Daryl. Et je pense que le fait que tu détestes être derrière des murs et dans une maison a très peu à voir avec ça. Tu avais Rick pour toi seul dehors. Je veux dire, il y avait toute la famille, mais Rick était à toi. Et maintenant il est entre deux. Et oui. J’ai entendu qu’il y avait eu quelques baisers chez les Anderson. Mais tu sais ce que j’ai entendu d’autre ?"</p><p>Aaron fit exprès d’attendre pour que Daryl demande.</p><p>"Quoi ?" râla le chasseur.</p><p>"Jessie a dit à Denise qui a dit à Eric qui m’a dit qu’il n’y avait pas de passion dans ce baiser."</p><p>Daryl resta renfrogné et prit une gorgée de bière. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu’<em>il</em> n’en a pas senti."</p><p>"Et il s’est excusé après," finit Aaron.</p><p>"Il s’est excusé ?" demanda Daryl."</p><p>"Ouais. Eric a dit que c’était comme s’il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée et tout."</p><p>"Mais Eric n’était pas là..."</p><p>"Non. Mais Jessie l’était et elle l’a dit à Denise et Denise l’a dit à Eric."</p><p>"Mais il est là-bas maintenant," dit Daryl essayant de ne pas sonner boudeur mais ratant.</p><p>Aaron marcha vers lui et l’attrapa gentiment par le bras, l’encouragea à sortir de la chaise et l’amena à la fenêtre. Il pointa à travers les rideaux. "Il apprend à Ron comment tirer. Jessie est avec Eric ce soir pour apprendre à faire des pâtes."</p><p>Daryl haussa des épaules. "Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire."</p><p>"Tu y vas et tu lui dis comment tu te sens."</p><p>"Je suis pas bon avec les mots, mec. Et puis c’est comme si tu comprenais mieux comment je me sens que moi."</p><p>"Tu sais exactement comment tu te sens. Tu trouveras un truc. Va et fais le et commence quelque chose et tu t’envoies en l’air et soit heureux parce que c’est vraiment déprimant d’être dehors avec toi chaque jour. J’en peut plus que tu te morfonde mec. J’ai besoin que tu t’envoies en l’air dans <em>mon</em> intérêt."</p><p>Daryl descendit le reste de sa bière et marcha vers la porte. Il regarda vers Aaron avant de l’ouvrir. "Si je dis un truc et qu’il me frappe au visage ou autre, je te défonce."</p><p>"Je ne suis absolument pas inquiet par ce scénario, Daryl. Vas-y. Dis quelque chose."</p><p>Aaron regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine Daryl arriver juste quand Rick renvoyait Ron chez lui. Le leader posa une main sur l’épaule de Daryl, un mouvement souvent fait pour pousser Daryl sur le côté. Mais le chasseur ne bougea. Rick parla. Aaron se maudit de ne pas pouvoir lire sur les lèvres. Et puis, à la moitié de sa phrase, Daryl attrapa la tête de Rick et l’embrassa. La mâchoire de Aaron tomba par terre. "Il n’est vraiment pas bon avec les mots," murmura-t-il dans le vide.</p><p>Aaron regarda en finissant la vaisselle. Les mains de Rick étaient enroulées autour de la taille de Daryl, son corps fondu contre celui de Daryl et il y avait de la passion. Il y avait définitivement de la passion.</p><p>Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière lui et sentit Eric passer ses bras autour de sa taille en regardant aussi par la fenêtre. "Oh mon Dieu !" s’exclama-t-il doucement contre l’oreille d’Aaron. "C’est pas trop tôt. J’en pouvais plus qu’il se morfonde !"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>TWDObsessive tumblr : <a href="https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/">TWDObsessive</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>